Another Dark Night
by bladegryphon
Summary: Oneshot, MatthewxGuy. Slipping and falling in the darkness is never fun, but it can have a few perks.


WHEEEEEEEE!!!!! Random one-shot time!  
  
Muses: -.- Once again, she ignores her usual stories....  
  
Ignore them. Anyway, this is the last update/new thing/whatever I'm posting before I leave for Otakon tomorrow, so I hope you all enjoy this little Matthew x Guy blurb!  
  
............................................................................ ..................  
  
"Huur... Hoooo!"  
  
Guy hissed at the ever-innocent owl sitting on a tree right above his tent. The stupid thing just would not shut up, and wasn't really helping with his current problem, either. Grumbling, he dug around in his pack for another candle. Though one was lit, it was hardly anything more than a stub at this point. He knew he shouldn't really be using so many, as candles could be expensive and hard to come by at times, but he didn't care. Anything to stave off the dark.  
  
Finally locating what he was looking for, he melted the wax at the bottom slightly using the candle that was already lit, and stuck the new candle onto a flat rock beside the first. He lit it using a piece of flint and a small pocketknife. The myrmidon then wet his fingers and pinched the wick of the previous candle.  
  
"&%$!!! That hurt!"  
  
Guy popped his fingers into his mouth, but quickly removed them after realizing how childish he must look. The Sacaean then proceeded to mentally smack himself upside the head for his stupidity, as nobody was around to see him.  
  
Using his other hand, he returned the candle he'd lit earlier that night to his pack. Not caring that it was unsafe to sleep with a lit fire, especially inside, he lay down on his bedroll. He shivered slightly as he heard a few soft footsteps outside his tent. Brushing that off and watching the flickering light against the canvas wall slowly began to lull the teen to sleep.  
  
"I knew you weren't exactly the brightest around, but this takes the cake." Guy shot up and grabbed his killing edge to glare at the intruder. "Well... almost."  
  
"Matthew, WHAT are you doing in my tent?"  
  
The thief let the tent flap fall closed behind him as he took a seat opposite the myrmidon. "Simple, I was walking around and heard you swearing."  
  
Guy didn't even want to know why the thief had been walking around in the first place.  
  
"Oh, t-that." Damn stutter, always appearing when the cocky thief was around! He lowered his killing edge to its previous position beside the bedroll, noting to his further embarrassment that he hadn't even bothered to unsheathe it before pointing the weapon at Matthew. "You can g-go away now, you know." The teen then proceeded to lie back down with his back facing Matthew. A notoriously stupid position, but he was pretty sure the thief wouldn't try anything shady.  
  
"Oh, I know." Guy heard a slight rustling of cloth -- likely Matthew's cape -- behind him. "But I have a little problem to take care of first." The poor, half-asleep myrmidon couldn't hold back a squeak as the comforting light of the candle was snuffed out.  
  
Matthew raised an eyebrow at this. "What's the matter? Are you afraid of the dark or something?"  
  
Guy remained silent, attempting to quell his shivering. His voice at the time was NOT to be trusted, especially because Matthew was around... and had apparently moved much closer now.  
  
"It's not the dark itself that you should be afraid of..." Okay, Matthew's breath was on his ear now. Bad, very bad... "It's the things that reside in the dark." Now Matthew's lips were practically touching the myrmidon's ear. "... such as me."  
  
Guy's tolerance snapped, and he bolted out of the tent. The thief found himself staring at the fluttering tent flaps and sighed. "Darn. Things were going so well, too."  
  
Meanwhile, the sacaean had, in his flight, somehow managed to climb up into the higher branches of a rather tall tree. Not the one right near his tent, but the same owl as before was perched on the branch just above him. It ruffled its feathers and hooted louder than before.  
  
"Huur... Hooooooooo!!"  
  
"Shut up, you stupid owl!" Guy shook a fist at the nocturnal bird, but wound up throwing himself off balance and he had to clutch the branch for dear life. Only then did he realize just how high up he was. One thought crossed the myrmidon's mind; Meep.  
  
Meanwhile, Matthew was still staring at the tent flaps (which were now resting there peacefully and innocently) and cursing himself for what he'd done. More accurately, he was staring at the tent flaps and cursing himself until something rather loud and pathetic-sounding caught his attention.  
  
"MATTHEWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
It seemed Guy had gotten himself into trouble. Again. Could be fun, helping him out... perhaps the thief would be able to coax another favor from the myrmidon. Matthew stood up and stretched, then lazily walked in the direction the shout had come from. As he took his time, he wondered why on earth none of the rest of the sleeping people had been awoken, but shrugged it off.  
  
Finally arriving at "Guy's" tree, he stood next to the trunk and looked up, taking a while to spot the myrmidon due to the lack of moonlight filtering through the leaves. "Are we afraid of heights now too?"  
  
"S-shut up! This is entirely your fault!"  
  
"MY fault? You're the one who climbed up that tree."  
  
"Y-yeah, to escape you!"  
  
"Remind me what I did again?" Matthew could feel a smirk crossing his face. Teasing the other teen was always so much fun. Even though he couldn't see very well, he could just imagine Guy's face turning a brilliant crimson. Sensing that Guy wasn't about to respond, the thief sighed. "Are you afraid of heights or not?"  
  
"D-despite being from the plains, n-no."  
  
"Then why can't you get down on your own?!" Silence met his annoyed outcry. "... Guy?" Matthew focused on listening, and wasn't too surprised to hear rapid breathing. "You're lying about not being afraid of heights."  
  
"N-no I'm n-n-not! I-it's j-just..."  
  
"Do I have to climb up there and haul you down myself?" Matthew smirked at this, and tried to prevent his thoughts from becoming trapped in the gutter. "Don't think I won't"  
  
An indignant response of, "I d-don't want to owe you another f-favor. I-I can g-get down by myself!" followed.  
  
The thief shrugged nonchalantly. "Suit yourself; I'll leave this to you." He turned to leave, his sideways cape unfurling and flapping in the slight breeze.  
  
"Matthewwwww...." The myrmidon was whining pitifully now.  
  
"You said you can get down on your own, so I'll let you... unless you want me to help after all." The cocky thief smirked. "Though after what you've said, you'd owe me another favor." Several choice words could be heard from above, only causing the smirk to widen further. "Make that two."  
  
"This really isn't funny!"  
  
"You're right, it's hilarious."  
  
"I h-hate that phrase" Guy mumbled and clutched the tree branch harder, knuckles turning white. It wasn't the height or the getting down that he was afraid of; it was the fact that he couldn't see the branches he'd be using to get down. He could see the thief shrugging down below him.  
  
"Maybe, but hating the phrase won't get you out of that tree, and I doubt you want to be stuck up there until someone else can get you down."  
  
"I-I don't need anyone's help."  
  
"Then WHY did you call me?"  
  
"I didn't want to be stuck here until morning!"  
  
Matthew snickered at that. "So you admit to being afraid of the dark."  
  
"I.... y-you!" Guy shakily reached over and picked a pinecone from the branch beside him, hurtling it at the kleptomaniac with as much force as he could muster. Unfortunately for him, the motion sent his balance haywire and he slid to the side of the branch. "Ack!" was his final cry before he slid off, plummeting to the ground and somehow being lucky enough to not hit any other branches on the way down. "Ow, &%$!!! That hurt!"  
  
"... You like that phrase, don't you." Guy looked down in surprise and turned bright red. He was half straddling the thief's waist, head buried in his chest as the spy's left hand played with his braid. "Even though I should be the one saying it right about now."  
  
"S-s-sorry about t-that." Guy made a move as if to stand up, but two slim arms secured themselves around his waist, eliciting another squeak from the myrmidon. "Wh-wha?"  
  
"Mmmmnh... don't go just yet." Matthew closed his eyes and relaxed into the grass-covered ground. "It's kind of comfortable here." One eye cracked open. "... wouldn't you agree?" Guy squeaked again. Oh, how manly he felt. "I knew you would" murmured the now-sleepy thief.  
  
"T-the others... if they s-see us..."  
  
"Worry about that in the morning."  
  
"A... all right." Guy closed his eyes and made himself comfortable against the kleptomaniac. The arms loosened around his waist as their owner appeared to doze off. Despite that, Guy remained, his cheeks stained a brilliant crimson. The two remained like that for quite some time until a wry chuckle escaped Matthew's lips. Guy sat up immediately, staring at the thief suspiciously.  
  
Now wide awake, Matthew grinned. "You didn't really think I fell asleep, did you?"  
  
"I-I..." Guy's head felt like it was going to explode. He couldn't take much more embarrassment for the night.  
  
Matthew chuckled again and propped his torso up on his elbows, as Guy's current position had the sacaean straddling his waist. "It's something to work on, if you really want to be the best." A hand rose to caress the blue-clad teen's face. "Not that I minded what you did."  
  
"W-what?!"  
  
"You're so cute when you're blushing" An amused amber gaze locked with a dark teal one.  
  
Guy tore his gaze away from Matthew's eyes, leaning down and burying his face in the thief's chest once again to mask his blush and confusion. His "pillow" wrapped their arms around his waist once more and hummed softly, lulling the myrmidon to sleep at last.  
  
........................................................  
  
Muses: frolicking around in the fluff  
  
There wasn't THAT much. /  
  
Muses: Says you.  
  
-.-  
  
Muses: Review! D 


End file.
